1. Field
This invention pertains to footrests for chairs, and more particularly to portable footrests which are readily attached to and removed from chairs used on a ski chairlift.
2. State of the Art
Footrests are provided on various type chairs, such as on barber's chairs and dentist's chairs. Such footrests are of the type which are permanently attached to the chair. In many instances, it would be convenient to have a portable footrest which could be quickly attached to and removed from a chair. For example, many chairlifts which are used at ski resort areas to carry skiers from the lower end of a ski run to the higher end are not provided with footrests. A portable footrest, which could be carried in the pocket of the skier's clothing, and, which could readily be attached to and removed from the chairlift, would be of great help in alleviating the skier's legs of the weight of the boots, bindings and skis during the ride on the chairlift.
In U.S. Pat. No. 402,130, an adjustable, portable footrest is disclosed for use with bench type seats used on trains. The footrest comprises a pair of hook members which are placed over the top back edge of the seat or bench in front of the seat which is to be occupied by the user of the footrest. Straps hang down from the hooks, and stirrups are attached at the lower end of the straps to accomodate the feet of the user. Such a footrest is not adaptable for use on isolated chairs or on ski chairlifts where the chairs are spaced at a considerable distance from each other. In addition, the footrest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 402,130, is awkward to use, and it could not be readily carried in the pocket of the user's clothing during periods when it is not being used.